Data visualization is an important part of understanding and working with data. However, data visualization is difficult in the instance of large datasets with dozens or possibly even hundreds of dimensions. A single pie chart, bar graph or line chart, for example, are simply not sufficient to visualize and discover patterns, trends and correlations within a large dataset. Rather, there is a need for a data visualization structure that can incorporate a plurality of data dimensions in a single diagram.